Games
by Nalu14126
Summary: While on a mission from the Tok'ra, to monitor a planet that has been showing strange anomalies. Sg-1 gets more than they bargained for...Yet again. With one of their own possibly compromised, can Sg-1 beat the odds again? Lots of Daniel whump.
1. Chapter 1- Vanished

**So, this is my first attempt at a fanfiction I don't have a beta, so all grammar errors are mine, and mine alone. Also I'm really sorry for my crappy grammar. And I appreciate all reviews, good, bad, anything. One last thing, if I'm being slow on the updates, don't restrain yourself on badgering me to update. Anywho, hope you like this. :) Oh, yea I just remembered... I kinda can't get enough Daniel whump, so there will be much of that in the future -probably obsessively so- so just, be prepared..**

* * *

Sparks flew across his field of vision, accompanied by the the roaring sound of machinery exploding. As the Tel'tak lurched this way and that.

"What the hell is going on Carter?!" Jack yelled, struggling against the lurching of the Tel'tak, to come rest beside Samantha Carter, who was currently sitting in the pilot seat.

"I don't know sir!" She reported, well that sure is helpful Jack thought, all they needed now was a black hole right in front of them and it would just be another day. The ship made another lurch nearly knocking Jack of balance.

"Son of a-" He was cut off suddenly as a beam of light surged through the ship.

* * *

The last thing she remembered was the colonel yelling something- in a well to put it lightly, a very, very pissed off voice,- just before a bright light engulfed the ship. As she lifted her head a sharp pain shot through it like a lightning bolt.

"Jeez." She wheezed out, at the same time taking the Tel'tak in. She was still in the chair, and there where burn marks almost every place she looked. The colonel-who somehow had ended up on the other side of the Tel'tak.- was struggling to get up.

"Here sir." She said, as she ignored the pain in her head and got up to help him. He didn't look hurt, well that's at least something she thought.

"Thanks Carter." He managed, a small little smile, he looked slightly unsteady on his feet. But noticing her judging look he immediately stood straighter. Well thats good old Jack for you.

"What the heck happened?" Daniel's voice interrupted her train of thought. He was standing off next to Teal'c, he had a nasty bruise on his arm, but otherwise appeared to be alright. She glanced at Teal'c, she was about to ask him if he was alright, but he beat her to the punch.

"I am unharmed Major Carter." she nodded, the last thing they needed was for one of them to be hurt.

"So Carter, want to tell us what the heck's going on, or you want to keep that to yourself?" She smiled a little at that.

"I have no idea sir".

"Well then, ideas?" Jack asked casually, coming to stand next to her. She glanced around the sorry excuse of a Tel'tak, everyone's face was pretty much blank. Except for Daniel's - _naturally_.

"Well according to Tokra intelligence, the planet were orbiting was emitting some pretty strange energy signals recently." He supplied.

"I suppose the light was some residual effect of the planet's gravitational pull suddenly increasing." She added, thinking it could be possible that the excess energy from the suddenly increased gravitational pull from the planet could have caused the light.

"Stranger things have happened." She said, voicing her thought out loud.

"Speaking of the planet where the heck is it?" Jack asked, staring out the Tel'tak's window.

"What the?!" Daniel exclaimed, alarm creeping into his voice.

"What are you guys….." she began to say as she whirled around and looked outside the Tel'tak, alarm seeping through her like a disease.


	2. Chapter 2- Encounter

**So, heres chapter two. Now, I'm not so good at doing Teal'c, so sorry if his character is... _Off_. Hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Two- Encounter**

A sudden sense of dread griped Daniel, as he stared off into the empty space, that used to contain a planet. He remembered that the Tel'tak's system had showed life signs on the planet, but they where so busy worrying about themselves, that they forgot to help them out. The dread buried deeper into his flesh, all this, but they still didn't do a thing to help them.

"We should have done something." he said under his breath, obviously not quite as silent as he thought, because the next thing he knew Jack was giving him that look, which translated to- _Theres nothing we could have done, so don't evan think about it_. He'd been getting a lot of those, since the whole incident where he died to save the people on Kelowna, so, he did what he always did when Jack was being stubborn. He walked away towards Sam, all the while beating him self up about not helping those people. He was about to ask Sam what she figured about the situation, but stopped short when he saw her lips moving in quiet words, her brow furrowed creating wrinkles along her forehead. Typical Sam, she was already knee deep in figuring out the problem. The next thing Daniel knew a warm pressure of a hand came down on his shoulder, making him jump a little.

"You alright Danny?" Jack asked looking down at him, with that faint brotherly look about him. It was then that he realized that he had no idea what he had just been doing.

"Um… Yea, sure." he said giving a little shaky smile... _What the heck just happened?_

* * *

As Jack walked away from Daniel to join Teal'c at the ring room, he wondered what Daniel had been doing. He had just stood there staring at, well, nothing.

At first, he'd had just thought that he was beating himself up about the planet, but then he had gone pale, and started swaying on his feet.

"Is Daniel Jackson alright O'Neill?" Teal'c's steady voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Um… Oh yea. Yea no, he seems fine now." Teal'c nodded as in way of response, that was good old Teal'c for you. You could always rely on him to keep things nice and simple,

"Do you think the Goa'uld could be behind this?" he asked. God he hoped not, he'd about enough of those god wannabe snake bastards.

"I do not believe so, O'Neill. But we would have to confer with Tokra intelligence to be sure." Teal'c replied, with a slight incline of his head. Dam Tokra, he'd had about enough of them as well, with there half truths and secrecy.

"Jeez, the Tokra have been driving me nuts recently, first they fail to give us all the information, and then send us out to do there little earns for them!" He all but yelled.

"Speaking of which," Sam said walking up behind him, followed shortly by Daniel."I took the liberty of repairing some of the crystals in the back, so we should be able to leave in a couple of hours."

"Great job, Carter," he replied, he always felt grateful that he had her on his team, well, that was when she's not spouting technobabble all the time. "In the mean time how about Teal'c," he pointed a accusing finger at the person- alien - in question. " You take the helm. While me, and Daniel catch some shut eye." He raised his hand to stop the oncoming protest from Daniel. Who gave him a very determined glare, and then marched off to his sleeping bag at the end of the room. Jeez he knew he would regret this later.

* * *

And of course, he did regret it. Daniel had only been asleep for about 20 minutes when he started tossing and turning. So he just sat there and watched Daniel as he moaned softly. Daniel had been having nightmares, pretty much every mission since he descended. He lay down in his sac and stared up at the glyphs on the ceiling. They would look pretty nice if he didn't know that a snake made them. Daniels restless tussle suddenly stopped, Jack sat up ignoring the pain in his dam knee. Daniel was bolt upright, sweat lined his forehead looking slightly distressed.

"You okay Daniel?" Jack inquired

"Huh?" Daniel said looking up " Oh yea… I'm fine." He didn't look fine thought Jack. So he gave Daniel one of his famous yea right faces,

"Yea you sure look fine." he said, loading the statement with sarcasm.

"Really Jack, i'm fine, just a dream thats all." He gave Jack a thin troubled smile. Jeez he hated when Daniel did this, it was obvious that, all was not as they say, _fine_. Yet he wouldn't budge an inch, so, he settled for finding the telltale tics in his poster and face, that would tell him what was really going on with Daniel. Years of military training will do that to you. Daniels eyes where still a little glazed from the dream. But it looked like he was trying to figure out a problem, he was hunched over in a defensive position and was absently rubbing his hand over his forehead.

"Your head okay?" Jack inquired, still watching Daniels hand move back and fourth,

"What?" Daniel asked taking his hand away from his head, to reveal a red mark,

"That." he pointed at Daniels head. For a moment Daniel just sat there a confused look on his face, then suddenly, realization dawned on his face.

"Um… Honestly." Daniel's face was laced with worry " I have no idea.." Jack just stared at him, dumfounded.

* * *

Teal'c sat in the seat at the helm of the Tel'tak, as he watched the stars zoom by in the hyper space window, all the while he was listening to the hushed voices of O'Neal and Daniel Jackson. He couldn't make out what they where saying, but as far as he could tell there voices seemed to be slightly distressed. But he had the outmost confidence, that O'Neal would inform him if his help was needed. A red flashing light out of the conner of his eye, revealed the the Goa'uld warning symbol on the screen. A, second later the ship lurched forward nearly knocking Teal'c into the control board. He heard Daniel cry out, shortly flowed by O'Neill calling Daniel's name. As Teal'c looked up, he came to gaze upon a ship, that looked surprisingly like the Tauri's SiFi TV series Star trek ship. Heavy foot falls, gave way to Major Carter bursting in.

"What the heck is that thing?"

"I do not know Major Carter." Teal'c stated "But you should get O'Neill and Daniel Jackson." she just stood there for a few seconds, before she responded. "Right!" she said, dashing off to the ring room.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated :)**


	3. Chapter 3- Tributum Qui Congreget

**As alway reviews are muched loved. This sadly will be my last post for tonight, and I'm traveling all tomorrow. But, there is a slim chance that I may post tomorrow. Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Three- Tributum Qui Congreget**

As Sam ran into the ring room, she could hear her heavy footfalls echo across the gold inlaid wall's. She used this as a distraction, from the growing panic she felt welling up inside her chest.

"Sam little help?" she peered down, to see Jack struggling to lift a piece of golden rubble. It was then that it all clicked into place

"God". she murmured,

"You just ganna stand there?" Jack grunted. She darted over, joining Jack in a choirs of grunting. God, she wished that the Goa'uld would make their ships out of something lighter. She practically cried out her joy when the rubble was moved, and she was finally able to flex the tendons in her arms and legs. But the thought died fast, as she saw Daniel lying on the ground his face ashen, dread suddenly consumed her. She wanted to freeze and just stand there, but years of military training had beaten that response to shock out of her years ago.

"Hey Danny," Jack's voice was soothing. "You okay?"

It was then, that Sam realized that Daniel was still conscious,

"Oh God." she whispered, coming to kneel next to Daniel, ignoring her protesting legs.

"Yea, I'm having a fantastic time" Daniels wheezy voice drained all the intended sarcasm out of the statement,

"Ok," Jack's calm voice, seemed strangely out of place, in the midst of all the panic Sam felt inside

"Me and Sam are ganna get you to the front." Daniel nodded his head weakly. Jack looked at Sam, and the two of them communicated silently, they both grabbed one of Daniels arms. Ignoring her protesting legs, she and Jack lifted Daniel up, he grunted slightly, but Daniel was otherwise quiet. Sam let the sound of Daniels military issue boots scraping on the floor of the Tel'tak consume her fear and confusion. Bringing a sort of dull clarity to the world. When they came up to the window of the ship, they gently lowered Daniel into the co-pilot seat.

"Who called Captain Kirk?" Jack asked finally taking his eyes off of Daniel.

"The ship entered our hyper space conduit," Teal'c's curt response brought clarity back to Sam's mind "Interrupting it."

"I thought that wasn't possible?" She asked, her mind already rehiring at the idea, craving the new knowledge.

"As did I." Teal'c answered simply, never taking his eyes off the ship.

"Well then, ideas?" Jack asked, his eyes carefully examining the ship in front of them.

" We cou-" Sam was interrupted when a static male voice came over the Tel'tak's intercom,

"This is the ship, Tributum Qui Congreget of the Luna confederacy"

"And this is the snake ship Tel'tak" Replied Jack, cocky as ever.

"I would not be so arrogant if I were you Tauri." The speakers voice echoed in the ship. "Not when we can so easily manipulate one of your own." Confusion filled her, what did the speaker mean? She, Jack and Teal'c all exchanged a glance.

"Ooookay, then?" Jack's voice broke the silence that had suddenly engulfed the ship. With a shrug she replied to the colonels unspoken question, "Your guess is as good as mine sir."

"Thats not good" she heard Jack mummer, before saying loudly;

"What exactly do you mean by that?" A hysterically cruel laugh came out of the intercom, sending a shiver down her spine

"Here how about I show you" All the sudden Daniel let out a strangled cry, she whipped around just in time to see him start to convulse.

* * *

 **WHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! Such an evil cliffy, I know. Yet I can't stand but cause my readers pain with my cliffies! ;P**

 **See you all tomorrow...Hopefully. If not I promise to make this cliff hanger up to you... BY GIVING YOU A WORSE ONE! Nahhh jk...Or am I?**


	4. Chapter 4- Implant

**So, I'm just heading to the airport now, but I have a seven hour stop over later. So I should be able to post then. Hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Four- Implant**

Sudden panic consumed Jack, as he stared down at Daniel convulsing, powerless to help. He racked his brain, turning it upside-down, looking for something to do. Luckily, his mess of a brain gave him what he needed. He reached down to the intercom, and yelled forcing his voice steady

"You can stop now, we get the idea!" God he hoped this worked, "Your high and mighty!" The voice laughed again, God he hated them already,

"Very well Tauri." Daniel kept convulsing for five gut wrenching seconds, before he suddenly when limp, eye lids fluttering closed. He and Sam all but collided with each other, as they raced to Daniels side. He reached out to check for Daniels plus. He felt the warmth of Daniels now flushed skin, against his fingers and eventually, a quavering plus. He let out a sigh,

"Thank god." Behind him he heard Sam copy his sigh a moment later, "Sam, get the first aid kit and some water." he commanded, forcing his voice not to quaver with anger. A moment later, he heard her footfalls return, her pale hand reached over him with a thermometer.

"He only just has a temperature." Her voice laced with the relief that Jack felt inside him, she came around him, with the first aid kit in hand. Well enough he thought, as he stepped out of her way, she always was better with first aid. He turned his attention back to the ship,

"What the hell did you do to him!" Jack demanded.

"I thought the Tauri where smart?" the voice said with obvious amusement "I suppose i'll tell you any way. We stunned you on your ship earlier, while you where out we had time to inject one of you with a device, which links to the brain. We would have done the same to the rest of you, but you had begun to wake up. Consider yourselves lucky you did not get injected."

Jack felt the rage boil brighter inside him, _Lucky_? Did this guy have any brain at all?

"Now, you will lower your shields and let us beam you onto our ship our he will suffer." The voice said, more confidant than ever. Jack shared a look with his team mates, Daniel couldn't take much more, and they all knew it. Grudginly he nooded to Teal'c who immediately lowered the shields.

* * *

Sounds of silent chatting and movement, was the first thing that Daniel noticed. His mind was still sluggish, but he wasn't quite sure why. He tried to move, but a sharp pain shot through his body, and he let out a moan.

"Hey," Jacks comforting voice, floated through his mind. "Wakie wakie, eggs and bakie."

Finally the haze in his mind cleared a little, he tried to pull him self up again, but swirled back down into a pit of pain. He waited until the haze cleared a little, and this time thought better than to try to get up. So he opened his eye's instead. At first every thing was blurry, but when the world came into focus. He found himself lying, in what appered to be a concret room, the floor below him was cold and hard, and the room smelled of stale air and urine.

"Jeez, what is this place?" He asked to no one in particular, Jack's face came into view, it was laced concern.

"Welcome back sleeping beauty," Jack stated "How you feeling?" It took Daniel a few seconds to actually register what Jack had said,

"I feel like crap." He coughed out. Jack smiled, Daniel tried sitting up again lucky, Jack saw what he was poorly attempting to do.

"Easy there Danny." Jack said, helping him up. He waited for the world to stop spinning before asking again,

"So where are we?" He had to strain to hear Jacks response, over his ringing ears.

"Were on a ship called….." Jack turned away from him, revealing Sam coming towards them, followed by Teal'c. "Sam whats the ship called again?"

Sam looked at Daniel, and gave him a smile

"How are you feeling?" She inquired, Daniel grunted by way of reply. "Oh and I believe its called the Tributum Qui Congreget."

It took a while, but suddenly it clicked in place.

"Wait, the Tributum Qui Congreget?" He wheezed out cursing in his head, at the pain.

"Yea, why? Do you know what that means?" Sam asked her voice rising in anticipation,

"Actuly yes" he said ignoring the pain "It means Tribute Gatherer."

* * *

Jack just stood there, taking in what Daniel had said.

"Any way, what happened?" Daniels croaky voice, made Jack wince with sympathy. "Last thing I remembered was a pain like being shot, I mean I remember the rubble but…"

Jack remembered Daniels convulsing body, and had to push away the rage, that invaded his mind.

"They implanted a device in you, _apparently._ " Daniels shocked appearance, made Jack feel even more rage boil up beneath his skin. "And they made you convulse with it." Jack finished off, they all just stood there, watching Daniel's face. He looked sickly white, and if that was even posable, seemed to be getting evan whiter.

"So, how'd we end up here?" Daniel's voice was a little less croaky. Jack was about to answer, but Sam cut him off.

"We had no choice, but to be transported to their ship, and this is where we ended up."

"And theres been no room service yet," Jack joked, to bring the tension in the room down. "Thats what we get for staying in a one star hotel, I guess."

That earned him a small little weak smile from Daniel. Jack looked over Daniel one more time, he was shivering slightly, and seemed pretty weak.

"How about you get some sleep Daniel." He said, making sure to have a calm, but commanding voice "Well need you to have your strength up."

It appeared that, for once Daniel had no fight left in hi,m so the man just nodded. As Teal'c helped Daniel get comfortable, Jack went to talk to Sam,

"Options?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know sir," Sam's voice had returned to her normal calm "Its obvious Daniel is not going to be able to do much for a while, so really all we can do is ride this thing out, for now."

That wasn't quite what he had wanted to hear, but at least one of them knew what was going on. A big looming shadow fell over him, as Teal'c came to join them.

"Daniel Jackson should be able to make a full recovery, without much aid from medicine." Teal'c reported.

"Thats great" Jack said, turning around to look at Teal'c "But how long well it take?"

Teal'c's face seemed to darken with worry "Three days at least"

* * *

 **See you guys later!**


	5. Chapter 5- Asgard

**So, I finally arrived at where I'm spending my holiday. I don't know how much time i'll have to post, so just bear with. Also, sorry if this chapter sucks. I haven't slept in at least 26 hours, so yea. Anywho, hope you all enjoy! :D Also reviews are much appreciated.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five- Asgard**

It had been two days, and all they saw of their captures, were when they brought food, Sam had studied almost every crack in the concrete room. Daniel was in the far left conner, in the back of the room, talking quietly to Jack. Teal'c was pro-forming Kelno'reem by the cell door, no matter how many times she saw Teal'c doing that in a cell, it always felt of kilter. She was sitting along the back wall, it was surprisingly warm along the wall. So, she figured there was probably machinery back there.

There wasn't much to do, but let her mind wander, then it hit her. The thing she should be doing is figuring out what the ships name, _Tribute gather,_ meant _._ What where they being tribute for? That was assuming that they where the tribute, but given their luck, they probably where. They could be tribute to a Goa'uld, but she had never seen a ship this advance under any Goa'uld. It seemed to poses Asgard beaming technology, but she couldn't imagine that the Asgard could be behind this, could she?

"Sir." She stated, looking up to meet his eyes, accompanied by Daniels, "I noticed that this ships beaming technology is very similar to the Asgard's, I would say exactly but… Sir, you don't think they could be, in some way, responsible?…."

Daniel's forehead was strained in a obvious mental conflict, Jack's face showed grim recognition. Teal'c was surprisingly the one who broke the silence,

"I do not think the Asgard would betray us." He agilely got up off the floor, to stand.

"Plus, if the Asgard where behind this, then they would be speaking Viking, not Latin... Right?" Jack inquired, looking at Sam then to Daniel "Daniel?"

"Actually its Norse, not Viking" Daniel pointed out.

"What ever." Jack sighed, even though he was secretly happy that Daniel had gotten back some of his usual energy

"But," Daniel's weak voice was laced with worry "Recently I had been looking into some ruins, that had latin writing on them."

This spiked her curiosity.

"The ruins seemed to mention the Asgaurd." Daniel paused to take in a breath, "Jack you know that dream I had, that you where bothering me about?"

"Yea..." Jack's voice had, _get on with it,_ written all through it.

"Well", Daniel hesitated, as if wondering how to put it without sounding crazy. "I saw the Asgaurd in the dream, and if this device is linked to my brain…."

If Sam was just any other person, she would think Daniel was insane. But, given that she wasn't a normal person, and these circumstances certainly weren't normal, it actually made perfect sense. If they could get into his head and make him convulse, they could probably also make him see things. But thinking that, made her think what she had been avoiding. What if, they could make Daniel turn on them as well?

"Sir," She said cautiously, "As much as I hate to say it, what if they can make Daniel turn on us as well?"

Jack's expression was troubled, and held failing denial. Daniel's however, showed grim acceptance. Sam didn't know why she felt surprised at Daniel's reaction, of course out of all of them, Daniel would have had to confront the idea. But it still felt wrong.

"I think the device is having a hard time integrating." Her head snapped around to face Daniel, as he blurted out what had obviously been keeping in.

"And, what makes the think that?" Jack inquisition.

"Well, I've been blacking out recently," Daniel confessed " And before I started convulsing, I felt it coming..."

Sam's mind raced at the idea, _He felt it coming?_ Luckily, she didn't have to say anything because Jack beat her to it.

"What do you mean, _felt it coming?_ "

Daniel looked up from the floor, "I saw myself convulsing….. Before I actually did.

 _What the heck?_ She no longer knew what to think. Luckily, for her, she didn't have to think.

"What did I d-?" Daniel's voice caught her unaware, but not as much as what happened next did.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DAaAaAaAaAaAa! Hehehehe, im so evil! :D**

 **Also, thanks for the reviews lilnudger82! :D**


	6. Chapter 6- Double Cliff Hanger

**Okay, so here's chapter six. Hope you guys like it. As always reviews are** **appreciated, as they help me improve my writing. Oh, and if any of you are wondering on the strangeness of this chapter title. I'll give you a little hint.- There shall be much torturous suspense at the end. :D**

 **P.S. I also couldn't resist, I like it too much. _Double_ _Cliff Hanger._ Docent that just have a beautiful ring to it? No? Oh, well I think it does, so too bad.**

* * *

 **~Thanks loads for your review smkffnut. Your** **literally a life saver. I went through and fixed all the O'Neill's (Thanks so much for that by the way.) As for my spelling errors, really sorry about that. Never have been good at spelling. -I'm dyslexic, so that certainly docent help with that XD- So yea, trying to catch them, but I never can seem to get them all. Also, yes I completely agree, Daniel whump is an** **integral** **part of the shows success. So I hope this chap satisfies some of that craving for Daniel whump! :D~**

* * *

 **Chapter Six- Double Cliff Hanger**

Daniel had been looking at Sam, when suddenly a voice entered his head.

"Do not." It's commanded echoing through his conciseness, he had no idea what to do, so he did what he always did, _ask_.

"What did I d-?" He was cut off, when a sudden pain coursed through him. He gasped for air, as the floor came flying towards him. He felt someone catch him before he hit the ground, they said something, but it was lost when another pain raked through his body.

He felt his mind sliding into blessed unconsciousness, but something stopped him, kept him awake. The world was a slur of images, and sounds. As he hovered there, in a pit of agony. Suddenly the voice returned,

"Do _not_ tell your friends any information on this subject, or face much worse consequences." The voice stated, then it seemed to pause, as if considering something. "Since your are the only one in your group with the implant, I will tell you where we are taking you."

This sparked his curiosity more than he thought was possible, considering the agony he was in.

"We are taking you to a planet, much like the one you where orbiting earlier. Think of that planet, as... A sort of, _arena_."

Cold realization hit him as he realized the wight behind those words. He gasped as the pain suddenly cleared from his mind, he found himself on his hands and knees being sported by Jack. Good thing to, or else he would have collapsed.

"Jesus Christ" he murmured.

"Now, now Daniel, no need to get testy with good old Jesus." Jack's sarcasm couldn't quite mask his concern.

"Yea, you try doing that after you've just been harassed by a machine in your brain." He wheezed, as pain gushed through him. He tried to sit up, only to be rewarded by another gush of pain, that sent him gasping for air all over again.

"Here," Jack offered, as he grabbed Daniel, pulling him up, into a sitting position. He bit his lip at the movement, to stop from crying out. However the pain wasn't as bad as it had been, when he himself, tried to move.

"Thanks." He managed.

"Daniel, who where you talking to?" Sam's voice floated through his barely operational mind, "Before you doubled over?"

It took him a moment, but he managed to formulate a reply.

"There was a voice." he winced as a small pain jostled through him.

"And?" Jack asked, before Sam could say anything.

"I can't." He wondered if telling them was worth it, but if he didn't tell them they could be missing a really important fact. He sucked in a breath preparing himself.

"There was a voice, telling me not to tell you any thing important, and that we are heading to an arena, that is related the planet." He blurted out, before the pain came, hopping that they would figure out what the importance of the arena was.

Suddenly a pain coursed through him, making his vision blur. The pain flowed through what felt like the very fibre of his being. He felt gravity taking control of him, as his body thrashed, but he couldn't pass out. All the sudden the mental grip on his mind dissipated, and the world blacked out.

* * *

 **WHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Another cliffy! I know I must be driving you guys insane by now, but I** **can't** **help it... It's just to fun to torture you all. So...that being said, i'll give you guys a little** **preview** **into the next chapter...**

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Daniel!" Sam yelled, as his body stopped moving._**

 ** _"_** ** _Don't you dare!" Jack cried out, coming to rest beside his still body. Teal'c came over, concern intertwined in his features. She dropped down at Daniel's feet, holding in her breath, as Jack checked for Daniel's pulse._**

* * *

 **Oh God, please forgive me. I just** **couldn't** **resist the** **opportunity. It's kinda ironic how I said- please forgive me, while writing it into the book. Fully aware, that I have no intention of taking that sneak peek out. Just goes to prove even more, that I am a truly evil person. Well, enjoy the torturous suspense I have put you in. :D**

 **Just don't kill me...Remember, you need me alive to know how this,** ** _double,_** **cliff hanger ends. (God, I love that. - Double cliff hanger- )**


	7. Chapter 7- Food Bearer

**Hey guys, sorry I took so long. But my cousins are here, and I haven't seen them in five years. So, I'm sure you can imagine, there's lots of catching up to do. Hope you enjoyed the wait. ;) Anywho, thanks for reading, hope you enjoy. :D**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven- Food Bearer**

"Daniel!" Sam yelled, as his body stopped moving.

"Don't you dare!" Jack cried out, coming to rest beside his still body. Teal'c came over, concern intertwined in his features. Sam dropped down at Daniel's feet, holding in her breath, as Jack checked for Daniel's pulse. Jack let out a sigh as his head dropped.

"He's alive."

Sam felt relief surge through her. But it was soon replaced by trepidation.

"What did Daniel mean by, were headed to an arena like, the _planet_?"

They all just stood there, under the almost palpable weight of Daniel's words. Finally, Jack broke the silence.

"Could he have meant the planet, that we were orbiting?"

"That would seem most likely O'Neill."

Teal'c promptly responded, while coming to rest next to her.

"Ok then," She started "Lets look at all the facts. So, we are currently on a ship, which is called the _Tribute Gather."_

"Yes." Jack stated, urging her to go on,

"Well, according to Daniel we are heading to an arena. So, given that, the first thing that comes to mind, is that we are tributes for a game. That, is being held on a planet."

"What type of game?" Questioned Jack.

With a shrug, she replied.

"No idea, Sir."

"Well that sure is helpful." Jack mumbled, before adding. "Well, at least we have some idea of whats going on."

The sound of overly solid footsteps filled Teal'c's ears. The solidness of the steps suggesting that, the owner of the foot steps was bearing a load. Teal'c had become all to familiar with these steps, as they belonged to the person that brought food to them each day.

"O'Neill, Major Carter." He announced, cutting into there conversation on tactical strategies. "The food bearers are coming."

O'Neill checked his watch, which their captures had thankfully neglected to take.

"What? Their early."

Teal'c, who had abstained an ability to easily gage time, already knew. But had thought it fit not to point out.

"Wait, really?" Major Carter asked, heading off to look at O'Neill's watch.

"What do you think they want?"

"I believe that the answer shall be revealed shortly." He stated, just as a Burly man holding a food tray, dressed in a black and blue t-shirt and pants, showed up. Standing at the cell door, looking less than impressed, to be stuck handing out food to prisoners.

"Get him up." The man nodded his head to Daniel.

"No way!" O'Neill exclaimed, coming to his feet in front of Daniel, "He's in no condition to be moved."

The man just rolled his eyes and pressed a button on a sort of metal wrist band.

"Holy shit!"

Teal'c whirled around, not so much surprised by the words, but by the speaker. Daniel Jackson, was standing with an odd mix of agony, surprise and curiosity written on his face.

"Daniel?.." Inquired O'Neill.

"In the flesh, well at least I think so." Daniel Jackson was looking around, as if to make sure what he was seeing was real.

"But this makes no sense!" Major Carter exclaimed, coming over to examine Daniel Jackson. Teal'c felt an impulse to go over too, but instead he kept an eye on the guard.

"Guess not is all as it seams, when you've got an implant in your brain." Daniel Jackson remarked, looking only slightly unsteady on his feet.

"How do you feel?" Major Carter inquired, stepping around, to get a better view of Daniel.

"Like I'm on steroids."

Teal'c lifted his eyebrow at him.

"Is that even possible?" Jack asked, with a scrutinizing gaze, directed Daniel and Sam.

"Sam?"

Behind them the guard cleared his throat.

"Well then, he'll be coming with me now."

Teal'c moved himself between the guard and Daniel, his bulk blocking the guards view of Daniel. Behind him Daniel sighed.

"Might as well. I mean, this isn't going to last for long. And, its not like we can exactly stop this so…"

"Daniel." O'Neill's voice joined in behind him, clearly O'Neill clearly was not pleased with this. The rustling of feet, gave way to Daniel side stepping him, Teal'c's hand shot out stoping him. Daniel Jackson's gaze showed that there was no swaying his mind now, so Teal'c hesitantly pulled his arm away, while stating.

"I do not believe this wise, Daniel Jackson."

By way of reply, Daniel kept walking. He made to follow the guard, who was standing by the cell door, hand beaconing for Daniel to come. An extremely annoyed expression, playing about his face. But before Daniel left, he turned around and asked, his voice oddly strained.

"You figured it out, right?" Major Carter was the one who answered.

"Yes."

Daniel let out a sigh, betraying his exhaustion. He then he stepped out of the cell, watching them a faint hint of terror in his eyes, but it was quickly extinguished. The cell door clicked shut as the guard locked it, before shoving Daniel down the corridor. Teal'c watched him, disappeared down the hallway.

* * *

 **So half way through editing this, I was pulled away by my** **cousins. And that was, bout' four hours ago. So, can't promise many posts soon, sorry. Also everything i've posted so far, I actually wrote like a year ago. So, now I'm going to actually be writing new stuff. So that will probably slow down my updates as well. Hope you all enjoyed, might post again tonight, but I wouldn't hold my breath. See you all next time. :D Oh, also, love reviews guys! Speaking of reviews.**

* * *

 **~Thanks so much for your review, Bookworm1955! I shall defiantly give you more to read.~**

 **~Thanks for your review, random person who docent have an account! Glad you enjoying it! Defiantly planning on finishing it, just might take awhile. Theres much more Daniel whump, and cliff hangers to be written!~**


	8. Chapter 8- Sarcophagus

**So, this is my first time writing in awhile. So, I hope its good, let me know what you guys think. Hopefully you like it. Reviews are much loved! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight- Sarcophagus**

The guard lead Daniel down the corridor, he had dropped off the food he was carrying, eleven cells down from where the rest of his team was being held. That was three minutes ago, and they were still walking past cells. All of them contained people. He was sickened by the sheer number of people held prisoner. The number of days, and commitment this would have taken… He physically shuddered at the thought.

He was pulled out of his thoughts, when the guard suddenly stopped. He bumped into him, nearly tumbling to the floor, but by some miracle, he managed to stay upright. The guard was unfazed.

"In here." The guard gestured to a door besides them, which promptly opened. It was another cell, but with one key difference. This one contained an sarcophagus. His mind flashed back to Shy'la, he felt his heart rate excelerate. The panic that griped him was so fierce, all he could think about getting out of here, as fast as he could.

"No, no. You can't put me in that thing. You can't!" He yelled, turning to the guard, shooting him a pleading look. The guard merely sighed, and pressed a button on his wrist device.

The pain that hit him was so sudden, he felt like he had been hit by a truck. He toppled over, landing hard on the ground. In the back of his mind he knew that would leave one hell of a bruise, but he couldn't even feel the impact. All he felt, was his body burning, even though he didn't think he was on fire. Was he? _God_ , he couldn't think, all he knew, was the unspeakable pain he was in.

Mercifully, he felt a haze blanket his mind. The pain was now just a quite thrum in a far off place. The last thing he felt, before he gave into darkness, was someone lifting him up from the ground.

* * *

As Jack paced the room, all he could think about, was Daniel. God only knew what those people were doing to him. Suddenly coming to a stop, he turned around to face the other occupants of the small cell. Teal'c was standing, watching the corridor on the other side of the bars, like a hawk. Sam was sitting in the far right corner. She was inspecting the wall next to her, her hand on it.

"Okay, people. Options?"

Sam looked up, from the wall. A grim look upon her face.

"Sir, theres not much we can do. All we can do is wait." Unspoken words hanging at the end, ' _And, hope Daniels okay.'_. Jack grumbled something quite, unpleasant, under his breath, and moved of to a wall. He leaned back, and sank to the floor. Praying that Daniel was okay.

* * *

 **So, I know this was short. But at least this gives you** **release** **from the previous cliff hanger. Even** **though** **it dose leave you with another one. Sorry bout that by the way, but whenever I write I** **always** **stop writing at a cliffy. Anywho, see you guys next time!**


	9. To Continue or to Not ContinuePoll info

**Hey guys, I know its been** **forever,** **life kinda caught up to me. Anywho, I honestly don't know if I should continue this or not. So I posted a poll on my profile page, and it would mean a lot if you took the time to take a look at it. Thanks. ~Nalu14126**


End file.
